Hydraulic hammers are used at various work sites for removing material from a work surface, for example, for breaking objects, such as rocks, concrete, asphalt, frozen ground, and other materials. The hydraulic hammers may be mounted on a machine, such as a backhoe, an excavator, a dozer, a loader, a motor grader, or any other earth moving machine. A hydraulic hammer generally includes a housing, one or more wear plates, a power cell, and a tool that extends partially out of the housing.
The power cell is positioned within the housing and coupled with the tool that extends out of the housing. The power cell is operated pneumatically or hydraulically for actuating the tool for performing machining operations on the work surface. The wear plates are disposed between the power cell and the housing. The wear plates prevent the components of the hydraulic hammer from being subjected to wear and abrasion caused due to a continuous relative movement between the housing and the power cell.
However, due to the vibrations created as a result of the continuous movement of the power cell and the tool during a machining operation, the wear plates also experience a wear. Consequently, an undesired clearance is created between the wear plates and the power cell. The clearance can be understood as a gap formed between the wear plates and the power cell due to the wear of the wear plates over a period of time. Such clearance leads to a noisy and unstable operation of the hydraulic hammer. This would demand regular maintenance of the wear plates in order to avoid formation of such clearances. Further, there would be inconvenience associated with continuous maintenance of the wear plates. Moreover, the service life of the wear plates is reduced, which would eventually increase an operational cost of the hydraulic hammer.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,628,222 describes a breaker mounting bracket for mounting a breaker body on a distal end of an arm of a working machine or the like. The breaker mounting bracket includes left and right side plates which are arranged to face each other in an opposed manner. The breaker mounting bracket includes an end plate, which is provided between proximal end portions of both side plates and forms a connecting portion with a distal end of the arm of the working machine. The breaker mounting bracket further includes resilient bodies which come into contact with and support the breaker body and are mounted on inner sides of the left and right side plates and the end plate. However, the breaker mounting bracket includes a higher number of components and is complicated and expensive.